


Old memories, new experiences

by SetTheStarsXnFire



Series: So, what now? [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: All the couples are married, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kids, Marriage, Multi, Romance, Seven and MC are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetTheStarsXnFire/pseuds/SetTheStarsXnFire
Summary: It's been a few years since the "most romantic wedding crash seen in Korea" and a lot of things have changed. One of the most shocking things? Saeyoung and MC are now parents, and how do they deal with kids and an RFA party?





	

The year had been a good one for the RFA, the association had gotten enough money with the help of parties to give away, all to a bunch of different charities. And all the members could **finally** update their status as 'married' in Fakebook. She had to say, the weddings were wonderful but she still argued hers was the best. What could beat a wedding in a skyscraper at night? They didn't exactly get it in the space station, but it was close enough. It had been four years since that special night, and a lot had changed since then. Saeyoung and Mi-cha Choi weren't just a couple of people in love with each other now.

They were _parents._

Seung, Myung and Gyeong Choi became two year old little demons on August 9th. MC still remembered as clear as the sky how happy she was when she saw the triplets, two boys and a girl, safe and sound. The three of them had a beautiful auburn hair, but their eye color was different. Seung, the oldest had a nice shade of brown eyes, that sometimes looked like gold, just like his father's. Myung, the girl had her mother's eyes, a lovely brown that shined like honey. And Gyeong, the youngest boy had green eyes that reminded MC of the trees in spring.

Currently, the three of them were around her, playing with a bunch of toys their father had crafted for them. They were in an RFA party, based on V's decision that it would make a good start of the year and since the nanny couldn't arrive, MC and Saeyoung had to bring the kids with them.

They **couldn't** risk _another_ broken computer.

So here she was, sitting in a comfy sofa keeping watch over the triplets while her husband helped around with guests and food. How could a five star hotel didn't have enough staff was a mystery to her, and she wouldn't bother to find out.

"Mi-cha?"

A voice broke her out of her thoughts and she turned to see her cousin, Elliot, his blue eyes looking at her with worry.

"I told you, it's MC. What's wrong?"

Her cousin shook his head, chuckling a bit in response, then he discreetly pointed at the kids, who were still playing with their toys, although they seemed a bit more bored. She knew the RFA parties weren't so fun for them, but she wouldn't let them alone until they grew up a bit more.

"Me and Jihyun noticed that you and Saeyoung don't have enough time these days for yourselves, you have all this tired aura around you." He smiled, running a hand through his smooth black hair, "and we are going back to our room now, so I was wondering... Can I take my nephews and niece with us? You guys could use the time alone".

"No, Elliot, it's fine. Besides—"

She was interrupted when the older placed a finger over her lips, and still smiling, crouched down at the level of her children.

"Hey little munchkins! I was wondering if you'd like to go with me and your uncle? I could lend you my art supplies".

The three of them looked up at them in sync, and MC couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, her kids could be so adorable sometimes.

"Okay!"

"Mommy, what is a supplies?"

"Naw, Seung, its supply!"

"Does Jumin Han is gay!"

She and Elliot burst out laughing, something that startled the triplets a bit, but soon they started to giggle with them. Some of the guests seemed annoyed by that, so she took deep breaths to calm down, before explaining exactly what a supply was.

Elliot talked a bit with the kids before V came by, greeted the mother and then together they took the triplets and their toys towards the elevator.

She was about to get up from the sofa and looked for her husband when her cousin returned, hugged her and stayed like that while she blushed at what he said.

"Don't forget to use protection this time".

She was going to kill him when she got the chance, however, just glared while he ran back to the lobby, laughing.

Time to look for an ex secret agent, then.

 

MC encountered Jaehee and her girl– _now_ wife, on her way. She and Kristell had gotten married a month after Jumin and Zen had, and because the last couple couldn't wait, Yoosung and Saeran did too. The double wedding was amazing, it was a mix between what the two couples liked, but it still clashed perfectly, and who would guess they would have had so much fun?

"Oh, just the woman I wanted to see!"

Kristell kind of screamed before placing her pina colada in a table, and hugging the life out of her, Jaehee was quietly giggling in the back, smiling widely at the interaction.

"Heeey there Kris! What's up?"

The mexican girl giggled, looking back for a bit and telling her wife to come over, then both of them announced something that shocked MC. Apparently, she and Jaehee wanted to have a child, but instead of adopting, they preferred to ask a doctor if the In Vitro Fertilization was an option. One of Kristell's cousins was happy to be the donor, although he didn't want anything to do with the child as a parent. And Jaehee was more than delighted to provide an egg, and just this morning they found out Kristell was two weeks pregnant.

MC smiled, and hugged both of them tightly.

"That's _amazing_! Congratulations!"

And then the girl remembered the Pina Colada her friend was holding, so she asked about it.

"Oh, don't worry! It has no alcohol, Jaehee made sure to taste it before I took a sip. Acaso no es dulce?"

Jaehee laughed, wrapping an arm around her wife's waist and kissing her forehead, that was MC's cue to leave.

 

She kept meeting people while looking for her husband, for example, Jumin and Zen who were hanging around the huge beverage fountain, just chilling. Until Zen pushed Jumin against the wall, no one noticing and— alright enough, she didn't need to be scarred for life.

She **did** take around five pictures and a video, her husband would send them to the Tripter bot later.

Yoosung and Saeran were no where in sight, but she did find Yoosung's jacket near the bathrooms.

It took MC more than half an hour of roaming around the place to see a mop of shiny red hair.

She found him next to the ice statue of a swan one of the guests just _had_ to bring. He was wearing a black tux and gold tie that made his eyes stand out, the same eyes that looked at her in a way that made her heart race when she called out his name. He had a big smile over his face, and two cans of Dr. Pepper in his hands, same hands that released the cans in order to hug and spin her while she was giggling.

As soon as she was placed back down in the floor, MC stood on his tip toes and placed  a chaste kiss over the tomato head's lips. Which did cause him to become a tomato.

"I thought the princess had been captured by three little aliens! The defender of justice 707 was just on his way to save her!"

He was giving her that goofy grin that she just adored, so she pinched his cheeks before pouting.

"Agent 606 escaped the little monsters on her own, agent 707..." She pulled his tie so that he had to crouch at her level. "Perhaps a reward would be nice?"

Saeyoung smirked, his eyes becoming a shade darker with an unknown emotion, or desire.

"Oh~? And what would that reward be, princess?"

MC gave him a devious smile, tilting her head so that her hair moved and exposed her neck.

"You know exactly what I mean, Saeyoung".

He wrapped his arms around her waist, while leaning in to place a kiss over her lips. She trailed a path over his shoulders, settling her hands around his neck to pull him even closer. MC started to nibble his lower lip, that tasted faintly of Dr. Pepper and vanilla, in return, her husband took no time to deepen the kiss.

When they pulled away, she gave a long sigh, pretty sure her cheeks were as red as Rudolph's nose. But he was still smirking when he carried her over his shoulder to another room.

 

It would be a **long** time before they got out.

 

 

Elliot was walking around the room looking for the Choi pair, he needed to let them know that their children had fallen asleep. The three of them were fine, however... they may or may not need a bit of help with getting the paint off from their clothes and hair. His husband also needed a bit of help since the munchkins used him as a living canvas, but that would be after the kids were in warm beds and away from potential traumatic situations.

He stopped when he heard a very familiar voice, and... was that a _moan_?

"A-Ah! That was so good, MC!"

"I know! And we set a record this time!"

"But you know, you left a mark..."

What were those two doing in the janitor's closet?

Did his cousin _really_ take his advice seriously? That would be a first.

He sighed, closing his eyes before slamming the door open.

"Hey! Wha–"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Elliot was startled by the sudden scream so much he even jumped a little bit, and placing a hand over his chest, he glared at the people he had been looking for. The mentioned were looking at a huge bunch of chips, Honey Buddha Chips.

 **Seriously?** They were _playing_ with chips!

"Elliot you're such a mean person! I was about to take a photo of our Honeyfell tower!"

Saeyoung hugged MC as tears appeared in both of their eyes.

 

God... These dorks are _still_ perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was originally (still is actually) posted in Tumblr and I thought it wouldn't be so bad to have it here too.   
> My tumblr: setthestarsxnfire  
> Btw, English is not my first language, so I apologize in case I have any grammar mistakes.


End file.
